percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Godly: Chapter 3
Godly Chapter 3 Hell Strucks Olympus Draco felt a surge go through his godly vains, as if 3,000 buckets of golden ichor, godly blood, was poured into his body. A new strength of power felt released and dived into Draco's body. He felt much more stronger now. "Why yes I did, Demeter!" Draco shouted at her, a smile across his face. "This precious little cow is dead! Ha! Bow down to the new king of Olympus!" Demeter was completely horror-strucked at what she was looking. I couldn't tell if she was horror-struck about the fact that I am now the king of Olympus, or the fact that I killed a cow. "Zeus! Zeus! Come now, at once! I demand you to!" she called. "What is it now, Demeter? If it's about Persephone or how little people are eating their vegtables, I do not want to hear -" Zeus stopped, as he walked into the aquarium. "Oh dear," it seemed as if his heart just stopped. "What is this? Tell me this is not the Ophiotraus, Draco, tell me it is not!" "Why yes it is, Father! How tragic! What will you ''ever do?" Draco said sarcastically, as if he actually cared for what Zeus thought at the moment. "Why who killed it? Oh no, tell me it wasn't some demigod who wanted power, or - no, not a Titan, tell me not a Titan," Zeus pleaded, just as horror-strucked as Demeter. ''Go ahead, say it, I don't care: My father is an idiot. "Zeus, are you really that ''stupid?" Demeter insulted him. "Draco killed it! Just look at his disgusting little smile on his -" "You really want to say that in front of me? - The king of Olympus?" Draco asked her. ''Demeter just got - as those Americans say - "burned". Demeter eyed him, possibly thinking of what she wanted to do to Draco. "We must have a meeting at this instant. Hermes! Get Poseidon and Hades now!" she called Hermes. "What happened?" Hermes asked, as he entered. "This is what happened, boy!" Zeus pointed at the Ophiotraus. "The Ophiotraus has died! Draco has killed it, he is now the new king of Olympus!" Zeus yelled. It almost seemed as if he had tears in his eyes, looking at the Ophiotraus. So sad, too bad, didn't care, didn't dare to. So what if you are no longer the king of Olympus? Oh right, everything! '' Hermes expression changed from worried to shocked. "I will go at once!" he flew up and out of Olympus, heading down towards the Underworld. There was a deep silence until Zeus spoke. "Draco, my son," Zeus choked. "How - Why - why would you ever do this on behalf of Olympus?" Draco snorted at the question. ''Oh, I don't know, maybe because I get absolutely nothing, but a chair! "Father, I don't have anything belonging to me on Olympus, but a damn chair next to the god of dolphins, who is more affiliated to you Olympians than I am!" Draco complained. "But does that really matter anymore? No! I am the king of Olympus!" he shouted at his face. Not to mention I spitted too! "Son, you could've told us! We would've done something and fufill you needs!" Zeus pleaded. Do I have to mention all the times I told him?! But, no, he always denies my request, and continues to talk about how disobedient Ohio is, and they'll be having a tornado. Hypnos falls asleep every single damn time, Zeus, you muggle god. "I did, but you never listened to me!" Draco yelled. He put his hand up as if it was a stop sign. "I've had enough. The king of Olympus must go to his room." Draco stormed out. * * * Draco layed down on his golden bed, looking around his room. There was his wand from the first life time, and his wand from his second life time. Right on top of his golden table were several pictures of him and the Olympians enjoying the Winter solstice. He had a wide smirk on his bed as he felt more golden ichor invisibly enter his blood invisibly. Someone knocked on his door. Draco opened it, and it was Athena. "Come, Draco, follow me." she politely demanded. Draco could tell she had the eyes of a bear who wanted to strangle her. That's typical of Athena, my dear friend. Naturally, Athena hated me ever since I told her that she was an idiot (which she is), because she thought I was in decent standards with demigods. THEY'RE DISGUSTING AND FILTHY. I rant about them all the time, and all of the sudden she thinks, " Draco is going to be Santa Claus and get them all presents!" No, my nerdy friend, I will not get them presents. I am the god of wizard and demigod technology, not the god of demigods. When he walked into the throne room, it was deadly quiet, the gods glancing at him the minute they heard foot steps echo. All the gods and minor gods were there, but Hades and Hermes, who were possibly on their way there. Zeus sat down on his throne quite uncomfortably, watching Draco's every move. Draco smiled at how visibly everyone was implying that they wanted to kill him. "Hello, everyone," he sneered. Everyone stayed quiet. Was it because they hated me, or because I could blast them to pieces? "Oh, I see. You children are giving me the silent treatment. I don't really care, to be honest, I mean, the king of Olympus has much more important things to do, no, Zeus? I mean, you would know." Draco winked. "Well, I might as well just go back to my room." he began heading back to his room, when Zeus stopped him. "Wait!" Zeus yelled, trying to compromise. "Draco, please, stay." Draco crooked a smile. "As you wish, Zeus. I guess hell strucking Olympus won't be as bad as the next Justin Bieber song, now would it!" he laughed. Right then, Hades came in. "And speaking of hell, hello there, Hades." Hades refused to shake Draco's hand as he reached out. He was wearing -. How about I say this part: Hades was wearing a redish-purple cloak that he wears. THERE IS LITERALLY NOTHING UNDER THAT. NO UNDER SHIRT, NO BOXERS, NO ANYTHING. IT'S FILTHY. Well, actually, the only thing that was in there were people who are eternally tortured for commiting some crime, even if that person is affiliated with the gods, gods damn it. Hades needs to compromise more often. I hate muggles, so all I'm saying is that if I see one on a random street, saying, "Oh, those gods aren't real," or "Oh, you believe in wizards?" I will grab my wand, scream 'Avada Kedavra' faster than Snape running away from shampoo, okay? "Oh, someone's angry?" Draco snarled. "Hades," Zeus whispered. "Please, just do it." Hades nodded calmly. He grabbed Draco's hand firmly and shook it by force. "Pleasure to see you... Draco." Draco smiled. He walked back towards Zeus' throne waiting for him to get out. "Where am I going to sit, then?" Zeus asked. Draco looked around and spotted his own chair. "You can sit right there, in my former chair." he pointed. Zeus disruptively got up and walked towards the chair. "Alright, Olympians, what is this meeting about?" "You, you foul, loathsome evil little cockroach!" Artemis growled. Dear God, tell me that was not Hermione. Draco put his hand up. "Are you telling me? The king of the Gods that he is a 'foul loathsome evil little cockroach'? Not a good choice, my dear friend. Now please, Olympians, now will you tell me? You are wasting my time!" "This meeting is about how you slayed the Ophiotraus, are now the King of Olympus, and what we should do with you." Apollo replied bitterly. "What you should do with me?" Draco asked. "I believe it is what I ''should do with ''you." he winked. "Okay, Draco," Aphrodite began. "What do you initally want, now that you have slayed the Ophiotraus? Do you want us all brought to the pits of Tartarus, or -" Zeus eyed her, and mouthed not to give him any ideas. "Very good choice, Aphrodite, however that isn't suitable enough for me. I need something wonderful. Something that I can take away from you." he stopped. "I got it. You are now all minor gods, and as for the current minor gods, you are now just simply gods!" The former Olympians began to scream all at once at him. "What! No, come on, Draco, have some heart! Wine is an element of life!" Dionysus screamed. "Draco, that is horrible! I wasn't turned into an Olympian for no reason!" Hephaestus yelled. Draco put his hand up in silence. "My choice is final. Oh, and also," he said, staring at Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. "Big Three gods, I will need to confiscate your master weapons." he walked up towards them. Zeus seemed reluctant, not giving it until Draco threatened to blast him to pieces. Poseidon began to weep, kissing his trident before giving it. Before even reaching him, Hades put on his Helm of Darkness and began to run. "IF YOU DO NOT COME BACK, I WILL BLAST ALL OF OLYMPUS DOWN, AND EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU GODS WILL HAVE TO REBUILD IT." Hades stopped dead in his tracks and slowly began to walk back to Draco. "Fine. Here." he muttered. "This is horrible, Draco. Please, my son -" Zeus pleaded, but Draco put his hand up. "Zeus, for the last time, my choice is final. And I'm still not done with what I want." he says. Translation, my friend: Zeus, you need to go to shut-the-hell-up island. '' "''And ''I'm not done with my requests." he smirks, and turns around to face the other gods. "Each one of you Olympians, gods, goddess, minor gods and goddess - whatever - must sacrifice a portion of your godly blood to me." The gods of course again yelled at him. "Oh yes, Draco? How about I sacrifice the part that gives you no ability whatsoever - A.K.A THE PART WHERE YOU TURN INTO A GIRL, HE-SHE." Artemis yelled. ''Uh, no thanks, Artemis, my dear gal-pal friend. "Can I give you a bow that I can stick into your blood, huh, Draco?" Apollo insulted him. Oh, so now you aren't 'Mr. Happy Apollo', huh? Damn it's good being me! "Don't scream at me, you filthy muggles -" Draco said, but stopped, when the Olympians began to scream once again. "We're turning into mortals now?" Poseidon yelled in horror. "I will not stand for this!" Athena complained at once. Wow, they are stupid. "I am not turning you into mortals, you pathetic mug - idiots! But I will, if I have to!" he eyed Artemis, as she growled at him. "Now hurry up, and sacrifice a portain of golden ichor!" They all one by one got up and slightly opened their skin, giving a portion of their golden blood to Draco. As each got up, he felt their center of command enter his body - when Aphrodite sacrificed her blood, he felt love, he felt beautiful - Er, that sounds strange... and gay. When Poseidon sacrificed his blood, he felt water. When Zeus sacrificed his blood, he felt electricity, when Hades sacrificed - WE GET IT. "Now I have one last request, my fellow lads," he began again. "What is it this time, Draco?" Ares said bitterly. "Hermes, Iris, Triton," - the three looked at him - "you three all now assist me." they sighed bitterly. "Iris, you will take Atlantis, Triton, you will take the Underworld, and Hermes you are my ''personal ''assistant. Remember, all 3 of you do not have much command, you just look over everyone, like a general, and I'm the chief." Hades and Poseidon both stood up. "Wait, where are we going to be, then?" they asked. "You will both stay here on Olympus!" Draco exclaimed, as they both shook their head down. "Now everyone, it's lunch time!" Category:Godly Category:Draco Malfoy - God of the Gods